


on caring and dicks

by AfterAlltheNightYears



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfterAlltheNightYears/pseuds/AfterAlltheNightYears
Summary: For all of the Vagabond’s reputation and capability, the amount that Geoff has to take care of him is astounding.





	on caring and dicks

For all of the Vagabond’s reputation and capability, the amount that Geoff has to take care of him is astounding. From making sure the man gets patched up after a heist to making sure he doesn’t fall into a coma after a head injury to making sure he subsists on something other than just diet coke sipped from a straw through the mask, Geoff finds himself taking responsibility for the Vagabond’s health. The closer the Vagabond is drawn into the crew, the more Geoff seeks him out whenever he get word of a fight or sees the man somehow make it out of a barrage of bullets.

Around the time the Vagabond becomes Ryan (prettier and softer than the Vagabond, yet somehow stronger and definitely more stable), he starts taking care of him in bed too. It starts after Ryan returns to the crew’s base streaked in blood, some of it his and most of it not. Ryan is sat shirtless on the counter in the bathroom and Geoff is holding a blood soaked washcloth. Geoff is focused on making sure Ryan’s skin free of any last remnants of injury, the knife wounds the man had endured already clean and bandaged, but Geoff wants to be sure before he lets Ryan out of his sight. He takes a half step sideways to the sink and ends up with his hip pressed against Ryan’s thigh as he washes out the cloth. He sets the washcloth to the side and looks up to find Ryan’s intense eyes on him, their faces so close Geoff would be breathing his air if his lungs hadn’t suddenly become like a vacuum in his chest.

“Ry?” He asks, breathless. And then Ryan’s mouth is on his and Ryan is off the counter and Ryan pushing him up against the door and Ryan is everywhere and everything. When his brain stops short circuiting, Geoff presses up against him, his hand coming up to thread through the shorter hairs at the base of Ryan’s skull, pulling him closer and closer. Then, Ryan is wrenching himself away and Geoff drags half a lungful of air in before Ryan drops to his knees in front of him.

Ryan stares up at him as he unbuttons Geoff’s dress pants, but he hesitates with his hands on the zipper, staring up at Geoff like he asking permission, like he doesn’t know how desperate Geoff is for him right now. Geoff’s hand returns to Ryan’s hair, words escape his mouth, but he can barely make sense of what he is even saying with Ryan here like this. Ryan is moving again the second Geoff’s hand is back in his hair, pulling his dick from his underwear while Geoff’s mouth is still running.

Ryan’s mouth on him makes Geoff dizzy and he might be a little worried about the way he can’t quite seem to catch his breath if he wasn’t so focused on Ryan’s mouth on him. By the time Ryan sucking him down to the base, hands holding his hips still as he shakes from it all, Geoff is babbling compliments and encouragements and his name over and over. When he comes, he almost collapses, breathing hard and, Ryan, Ryan swallows and lets him bask in the aftershock for a few moments before he stands, staying close and holding Geoff up, hands sliding up to pull lightly at Geoff’s hair and lips feathering kisses along the side of his jaw. “Breath, Geoff.” Geoff wraps one arm around Ryan’s torso and breaths in the smell of Ryan after a fight, chest warm.

So, yeah, Geoff definitely takes care of Ryan, but Ryan takes care of him too.

**Author's Note:**

> https://soitnoes.tumblr.com/


End file.
